Roman Sionis
Roman Sionis, also known as the Black Mask, was a Gotham City crimelord for a time. In charge of the False Face Society, which was headed by his second, the Dwarf, Roman would strike terror into the heart of Gotham City. However, like most other crimelords, Roman would be ousted by the Batman and would be given an insanity plea to Arkham Asylum. Roman would at one point fake his death, though would return to Arkham to plan out his future. Biography False Face Society Inspired by the new form of crime ushered in by the Red Hood Gang, Roman Sionis used his vast resources to form a similar gang. Forming a black mask out of the ebony wood used on his father's coffin, Sionis' followers wore similar masks. This gang, called the Black Mask Gang, was held with less priority, but after their actions resulted in murders, they slowly began to take precedence. After the Blackout, Sionis' life became much more different. The robberies of the Black Mask Gang garnered the interest of Lieutenant Gordon, who helped expose Sionis as a mafioso. Allowing the Black Mask Gang to dissipate, Sionis disappeared. After laying low for a while, Sionis reformed his gang, but with a keen interest in mind control. Creating the False Face Society he began to wreak havoc on Gotham, becoming the most dangerous gangster in Gotham. When leading the False Face Society, Sionis was known soley as the Black Mask. Imprisonment After being captured by the Batman, Roman would be held on trial. Roman's associate Edgar Dempsey would try to use the False Face Society masks to influence members of the jury during Roman's trial, but Edgar at the last minute, abandon Roman. This would force Sionis to call for the insanity plea, which would take him to Arkham Asylum where he would truly, for a while, go insane. As Sionis would ascend into madness, his previous precautions would get the Dwarf to disassemble the False Face Society for him. Though until the Society could truly fade away, Roman would use them as appendages during his time in Arkham. Prison Break Roman, after faking his death, would lie low for a while and would be thought dead by the entirity of Gotham. When he would make up his mind, Roman would once again take up residency at Arkham where he would be taken under special care by Jeremiah Arkham, who had taken an interest with Roman due the previous altercation Jeremiah had with Roman's mask. Roman would plan his rise to power again when the Night of Owls would commence, Jeremiah would end up being targetted by the Court of Owls. Jeremiah would give Roman his mask to allow him to free and confine the prisoners to take down the invading Talons. Although the Batman would knock Roman out, he would already have used his mask's powers to escape Arkham. Roman would get the gang back together and would attack the Black Otters Travelling Circus in order to get to Edgar Dempsey. Mask would capture Dempsey in an attempt to get his False Face Society masks back and would end up torturing the circus owner for answers. While Dempsey would take Roman to the location of the False Face Society masks, Sionis would not recognize any of them due to the Mad Hatter's tampering. Immediately afterward, the Dwarf would reveal himself as the Hatter and would attack Roman. However, Batman's interference would result in the Hatter escaping and Roman being pushed into further steps of insanity, being locked up in solitary confinement. However, Roman's condition did manage to get better, with him being able to eventually communicate with other inmates, so long as he had a faux mask with him. Although he played a relatively minor role in Gothtopia, the circumstances of the event ended up making Roman the police commissioner. When the Secret Society broke most inmates out of Arkham, Roman readily joined their ranks. Present in the Arkham War, Roman's most prominent role was attempting to capture the bounty on the Rogues when their rebellion crossed over into Gotham. However, despite his efforts, he failed. Category:Batman Rogues Gallery Category:Supervillain